You're Beatiful
by Swanfoy94
Summary: Bufaste, ¿tenías la esperanza de que esté sola? Y si no hubiera estado acompañada ¿qué hubieras echo? Seguramente nada. Te hubieras limitado a mirarla como lo estás haciendo ahora, te dejas hechizar por esa hermosa sonrisa que se dibuja en ella, la ves en aquel lugar atestado de gente y solo una palabra se te viene a la mente, hermosa... !pasenle :D!


Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen plena y eternamente a J.K.R yo solo los tomo prestados por unos momentos ;)

Recomendación: Denle play a la canción you're beatiful de James Blunt ya que fue la que me sirvió de inspiración.

…

Lunes. Lo describimos como el día más odiado y menos esperado que marca el inicio de una semana que puede ser buena o mala, día, que algunas veces puede presentarse sombrío y frío porque al invierno se le ocurrió prolongarse más de lo esperado y fuera de casa llueve a cántaros y debes ir a tu trabajo, sin tomar en cuenta que estás algo atrasado y tu flamante auto no arranca.

Mascullas una cuantas palabrotas para ver si tu auto se compadece y enciende, pero al parecer no es tú día de suerte, y harto de tus intentos fallidos, decides que tomar el metro no parece una mala opción, es más, es la única opción si quieres llegar con algo de tiempo y conservar tu empleo.

Espías por los cristales de la casa, al parecer la lluvia no ha cesado pero solo se precipita en forma de llovizna, te enfundas más en tu costoso abrigo negro y emprendes la caminata a la estación, no queda muy lejos, así que caminas con la prisa necesaria y la elegancia innata en ti.

Estando lo bastante cerca a la estación una vocecita en tu mente te recuerda que eres un mago y que bien podías arreglar tu auto con un simple movimiento de varita, "idiota" te dices a ti mismo ¿cómo lo pudiste olvidar?, quizá sea porque has estado viviendo en el mundo muggle desde hace mucho tiempo y no has recurrido a la magia a menos que sea extrictamente necesario.

Resignado, compras tu boleto y avanzas a una de las paradas, no hay mucha gente esperando por lo que suplicas que el transporte no este repleto porque no quieres ser aplastado, apretado ni mucho menos manoseado. Sonríes con algo de descaro al pensar en lo último pero vuelves a componer la postura porque al parecer una señora de edad te estaba viendo como si estuvieras loco.

Al fin aquella maquina con ruedas hace su aparición, algunos mechones de tu cabello se despeinan por el viento que ocasiona el metro al llegar a la parada, las compuertas se abren e ingresas con aquel aire petulante y característico en ti, algunas mujeres han volteado a mirarte y sonreírte, pero no haces mucho caso, ya estás más que acostumbrado a eso, revisas rápidamente con la esperanza de encontrar algún asiento vació, pero todos están ocupados.

Te agarras de un pasamano que queda en frente tuyo y revisas tu reloj de mano, te queda algo de tiempo, ya inventaras algo por si te pillan retrasado. Sin mucho entretenimiento te dedicas a observar a las personas que están en el metro, a tu derecha hay varios hombres con maletines, hablando por los móviles o revisando alguna cosa en sus portátiles, un hombre de mediana estatura se ha quedado dormido, arrimado a la ventana y la está empañando porque su boca está abierta, ahogas una carcajada ante esa imagen.

Escuchas unas risitas molestas, volteas un poco y te encuentras con un pequeño grupo de colegialas que estaban mirándote y baten sus pestañas en un intento fallido de parecerte atractivas, sin mucho esfuerzo les regalas una de tus sonrisas ladeadas, y abrumadas se cubren el rostro y vuelven a cuchichear entre ellas, seguramente de ti.

Apartas tu vista al paisaje que dejan ver los ventanales, y suspiras con desgano, el metro se detuvo en una de las estaciones, y el movimiento de la gente que entra y sale hizo que chocaras contra alguien, lanzaste un "lo siento" al aire ya que no te interesó mucho ver con quién tropezaste.

Nuevamente miras a ambos lados por si algún asiento ha quedado libre, pero todos siguen igual de ocupados desde que ingresaste, y es entonces que algo captó tu atención, aunque decir "algo" estaría mal, era más bien, _alguien_, era una mujer que fácilmente se podía confundir con un ángel, su rostro se te hizo extremadamente familiar y tu corazón latía con rapidez, no había duda de quién era.

Se encontraba en una de las butacas situadas a tu izquierda y aún no había reparado en que la estabas observando, vestía un conjunto de color negro que se entallaba a su cuerpo y un abrigo de color verde, alzaste una ceja, ¿verde? Estabas casi seguro que ella no era partidaria de ese color, pero te equivocaste. La viste contestarle a alguien a su lado, no era difícil identificar al pelirrojo que estaba conversando con ella.

Bufaste, ¿tenías la esperanza de que esté sola? Y si no hubiera estado acompañada ¿qué hubieras echo? Seguramente nada. Te hubieras limitado a mirarla como lo estás haciendo ahora, te dejas hechizar por esa hermosa sonrisa que se dibuja en ella, la ves en aquel lugar atestado de gente y solo una palabra se te viene a la mente, _hermosa._

Y es ahí que caes en cuenta, si disfrutas de su sonrisa, es porque acaba de verte y no te ha retirado la mirada, ni ha echo alguna clase de mohín al reconocerte, solo te ha regalado la más pura y sencilla sonrisa, en su mirada puedes ver que no te guarda ningún resentimiento ni rencor, no sabes que hacer así que te quedas mirándola como si fuera la estrella más bella adornando la noche.

El metro se detiene en una nueva parada, fijas tu mirada en el pelirrojo que besa su mejilla despidiéndose de ella, eso te extraña, y te pone a dudar, si él fuera su novio –como suponías que era – se hubiera despedido dándole un beso en los labios ¿no?, a menos que sean de esas parejas que prefieren no demostrar nada en público por lo incómodo que puede ser lo que diga la gente.

Frunciste el ceño no muy convencido de tu análisis, y vuelves a mirarla, pero ya no está en la butaca, se la ha cedido a una mujer con un bebé en sus brazos. Con algo de disimulo intentas buscarla por los alrededores pero no la encuentras, fue entonces que el conductor del metro frenó bruscamente haciendo que la gente intentara sujetarse de lo primero que encontrara y durante ello, se empujaban unos contra otros sin mala intención, pero te ganaste un buen pisotón que hizo que gruñeras de enfado.

_-Malfoy, lo siento-_

Escuchaste aquella voz y tu enfado se disipó, la encontraste frente a ti con sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas y una mirada denotando que el pisotón que recibiste fue solo un accidente. –_Descuida- _dijiste, restándole importancia a lo sucedido, ella asintió levemente. Un silencio incómodo se abrió paso entre ustedes, se escuchaba los murmullos de la gente y el ruido de la larga carrocería mientras avanzaba. ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? La tienes de pie frente a ti, pero no sabes que decirle, porque nunca has estado con ella en una situación que no implique insultos o sarcasmos.

Ella parece notar tu batalla interna y cree que es porque su presencia te molesta, pero no es así.

Intenta moverse a algún lugar del metro pero ingresan a un túnel que lo deja todo obscuro, y dificulta su intento de retirada, la vieja carcacha dio una sacudida haciendo que Hermione diera un paso al frente y se tomara de tus hombros, no puedes notar lo ruborizada que se ha puesto al sentir que tu mano libre se desliza por su cintura para no dejar que caiga, puedes sentir que se tensa ante tu contacto y eso hace que sonrías con suficiencia.

Han salido del túnel y ella puede verte con aquella odiosa sonrisa en tu rostro, frunce el ceño de una manera que a ti te parece enternecedora, ella piensa que ahora harás alguna de tus habituales bromas de mal gusto con respecto a lo que acaba de suceder, he intenta soltarse de tu brazo, pero tú no planeas que ella se aleje y la estrechas un poco más hacia ti, sientes que su aliento choca con tus labios y una corriente eléctrica viaja por tu espalda al tenerla más cerca de lo que tú planeabas.

Aquella vocecita en tu cabeza te recuerda que ella tiene novio, y que la harás sentir peor de lo que ya puede estar sintiéndose ahora, pero la mirada que ella te lanza dice todo lo contrario, sus mejillas están más coloradas pero sus ojos no muestran que se sienta incómoda teniéndote a solo centímetros de ella.

Sí, ella atrapo tu mirada y pudo haber visto desde tu rostro que te sentías en lo más alto, solo bastaba un paso, una pequeña inclinación de tu rostro hacia sus labios y todo habría acabado.

Ella una vez más demuestra que está un paso delante de ti y sorprendiéndote se inclina un poco y cierra sus ojos manteniendo una leve sonrisa en espera de que tú hagas el resto, sin miramientos y más esperas innecesarias, te inclinas hacia sus rojos labios y la besas, ella desliza sus manos de tus hombros a tu nuca donde empieza a jugar con tus cabellos y acariciar el pedazo de piel que se esconde por el cuello de tu abrigo negro, te estremeces ante sus caricias algo en ti se remueve haciéndote sentir que quizá no la vuelvas a ver, pero están compartiendo un momento que durará por siempre, ladeas la cabeza para profundizar el beso , atrapas su labio inferior y lo muerdes sin brusquedad.

Detienen su muestra de afecto ante un carraspeo que hizo que se separaran en contra de su voluntad, y es que besarla frente un par de religiosas parece ser una falta de respeto, les das una mirada despectiva a esas mujeres disfrazadas de pingüinos e intentas nuevamente besar a Hermione, pero ella se esconde en el hueco de tu cuello mientras ríe y se abraza más a ti, porque tal parece ser que aquellas monjas lograron que ella se sintiera intimidada después de haberla besado.

La separas un poco para ver su rostro y descubres que sus ojos brillan con más intensidad que antes y se ve muy contenta. Es hermosa, ya no puedes ocultárselo - _Eres hermosa…en verdad hermosa-_ dices casi en un susurro para que solo ella te escuche, la pones algo nerviosa ante tu confesión y solo atina a responderte con una sonrisa tímida y cálida, es ahí cuando crees que debe haber un ángel en la sonrisa de su rostro. Aquella sonrisa que te dice que deberías estar y quedarte con ella, pero de pronto te ves invadido por una mescla de sentimientos y pensamientos que te atacan mostrándote las muchas veces que le hiciste daño, y que se hará muy difícil que ella confíe en ti porque nunca lo ha hecho.

Tu rostro comienza notar la tristeza y enojo que esos recuerdos te provocan, ella lo notó rápidamente y acarició tú rostro con suavidad, esperando que le dijeras cual fue el motivo por el que tu actitud cambio tan de repente. Un suspiro desganado salió de tus labios. Es tiempo de hacerle frente a la realidad porque nunca podrás tenerla. Ella no podrá estar contigo.

.

.

.

Te arrinconas al marco de la ventana para observar cómo los truenos y la lluvia golpean las ventanas de tu casa, el sueño se te ha esfumado en su totalidad y aún no sabes el por qué, es cierto que han pasado muchas cosas durante este tiempo, pero jamás pensaste que sea motivo para traerte como consecuencia un insoportable insomnio.

Suspiras.

Comienzas a sentir unas pequeñas pero firmes manos rodearte por la espalda y depositar un beso en tu espalda. Volteas con una sonrisa en tu rostro para quedar frente a ella y posar tus manos en su estrecha cintura.

_-¿problemas para dormir?_

Asientes mientras colocas un mechón de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja.

-_¿necesitas ayuda? – _inquiere con un tono en su voz bastante provocativo, y atinas únicamente a unir tus labios con los suyos, tus manos comienzan a acariciar su espalda haciendo que un quedo gemido escapara de su boca, la uniste más hacia ti, total, si ibas a perder el sueño era mejor aprovechar el tiempo ¿no? Ella se colgó de tu cuello empezando a acariciar tu cabello, dejaste un momento sus labios para encargarte de su cuello dejando un camino de besos al descender.

Un calor placentero incremento en tu cuerpo, divisaste no muy lejos de ti uno de los sillones que adornaban tu estancia , la elevaste en tus brazos acercándola al mueble para dar por comenzado lo que pareciera ser una noche prometedora, pero tu platinada cabecita no reparó en que alguien interrumpiría tu ansiado deseo.

-_Mami, Papi…no puedo dormir_

Tú pequeño de tres años hizo su aparición en la entrada de la estancia, tenía colgando de su brazo un oso de peluche y su rostro mostraba que los truenos y la incesante lluvia fueron los causantes de que la criatura no conciliara el sueño.

Tu rostro notó su plena frustración y tu esposa no hizo más que besarte en los labios y sonreírte –_Quizá mañana –_ dijo con un tono entre disculpa y diversión.

Ella se acercó al pequeño para tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo hasta la habitación que compartía contigo, respiraste profundo y los seguiste con paso lento, al ingresar a la habitación los viste ya recostados bajo las finas sábanas intercambiando algunas risas antes de dormir. Hermione tenía acunado a tu pequeño en uno de sus brazos, dejando un espacio junto a ella.

Te colaste en la cama y rodeaste a tu esposa con un brazo al tiempo que besabas su mejilla.

_-Creo que es tiempo de que tenga un hermanito._

Tu esposa se tensó ante las palabras de su hijo y tú lo miraste con una ceja alzada

-_¿Y cómo quieres tener un hermanito si nos interrumpes a tu madre y a mí a punto de hac…¡auch!_

Tú esposa te lanzó un codazo y una severa mirada de advertencia, en un tono muy serio les mando a ambos a callar y recordarles que ya era tiempo de dormir, discutirían todo lo que quisieran al día siguiente.

Como era de esperar, el sueño no había vuelto hacia ti ni por asomo, por lo que te dedicaste a observar dormir a esos dos seres que tanto amas y por los que darías la vida si fuera preciso. El primero te demostró –como muchas veces en el pasado – lo equivocado que estabas al pensar que no merecías quedarte con ella y el segundo, fue la gran prueba de que tú amor hacia ella es el más puro y sincero que has sentido jamás.

Aprendiste algunas cosas ese día.

Tú auto no estaba averiado necesitaba gasolina. Llegar retrasado al trabajo tenía sus ventajitas. Y un metro atestado en gente puede ser el lugar más curioso he indicado para enamorar a la mujer de tu vida.

.

.

Hola ¿qué tal?¿Les ha gustado la historia? ¿Me dejan su opinión? No les cuesta nada siii? *swan poniendo ojos de gato con botas* XD

RR? :D


End file.
